No Barbeque
by keelykelly
Summary: This is just a spontanious idea i got. It's pretty lame. But, i hope you enjoy. All characters are owned by mattel


"Countess De' Winter!" The announcer called as a lady in a dark purple dress descended the stairs into the ballroom.

Aramina gasped and spun around to face the other three "He's announcing everyone's names!"

Renee rolled her eyes "Just don't give your real one!"

Corinne smiled then went gliding over to the announcer. She whispered in his ear and got a strange look before he announced her name to the rest of the room "Lady Bar Be' Que!"

Corinne put on her best plastered smile and then did a slight curtsy.

Viveca ran over and whispered in the man's ear before he had time to dwell on the name.

"Duchess Ivana Partee!"

Then Renee ran up to him "Abby Birthday!"

Then Aramina "Countess Hedda Lettuce!"

The four girls walked down the stairs, to the floor.

"Just try to blend in." Corinne said.

The others nodded and they split.

Viveca made her way over to two girls that were bragging about their dresses. She ultimately showed them who's dress was more beautiful.

Corinne was standing by a wall when a trey of snacks slid under her nose. She reached out and grabbed a grape, then popped it into her mouth.

"Eyes and ears open?" Helene asked, startling the blond.

Corinne nodded, and then swallowed the grape, just as a fanfare started and the announcer presented Prince Louis into the room. Girls all over the building started laughing and giggling.

One girl gasped "There he is!"

"He is most handsome." Aramina swooned.

Renee rolled her eyes "We're here to protect the Prince, Aramina. Not date him."

But, Aramina continued to stare at him dreamily.

"The Prince's Sword Dance!" The announcer shouted as he handed the fake sword to the prince.

Louis nodded, then took the sword and held it in the air.

Renee leaned in to the others "The ceremonial sword dance!"

Corinne nodded "Keep your eyes open for the real sword."

Louis placed the sword in his belt and started looking for a dance partner. Two girls were fighting over who would get to dance with him

Louis just shook his head and passed them by. Then he noticed this vaguely familiar blond standing not too far away.

She smiled slightly then turned away from him.

Corinne watched from the corner of her eye as Louis approached. She couldn't help but smile as he stepped right behind her. But when she thought he would pass on by, a hand appeared in front of her.

"May I have the honor?"

Corinne looked up at him and smiled, then looked around nervously "Uh…" she put her hand in his and curtsied "Sure." Then she was led to the center of the ballroom.

"Look at Corinne." Aramina sighed as the dance started "Isn't she the most dancy…" Renee looked at her confused "Uh… the danciest… You know what I mean."

Out on the dance floor, Louis looked at the blond he was dancing with "You look so familiar, so I know you?"

"Uh… No! Your Highness." Corinne said glancing at him nervously.

"Are you certain?" Louis asked "Perhaps we've met at another ball. In Vienna!"

"This is my first ball."

"I see." Louis nodded "Perhaps we met in the country."

"Definitely not." Corinne responded.

"Tell me," Louis said, looking straight at her "What is your name?"

"Uh…" Corinne looked down at her shoes then back up at him and smiled.

**Meanwhile, Philippe's men** were getting rid of the musketeers. Including Monsieur Treville. They were all tied up and dragged into the secret passage ways.

Philippe then entered the ballroom and instantly located his cousin in the middle of the floor with some blond girl.

He extended his hand out to a lady that was standing nearby "Care to dance?" he asked.

The lady chortled and then basically dragged him to the floor.

"So," Louis said to his mystery girl "You say the Barbeque family comes from Italy?"

"Uh… Yes." Corinne answered "As do our cousins the… Pepperonis!" She couldn't believe she'd just said something so stupid! When she turned back to face him, she expected him to be smiling, and say something like "Fascinating."

But instead, he had a suspicious look on his face "Really?"

Corinne nodded "Yes?"

Louis chuckled "That is the craziest story I've ever heard in my life!"

Corinne snorted "You're telling me." She mumbled.

"So, who are you really?" Louis asked

"Uh…" Corinne looked up at him, and then smiled.

Louis gasped "Corinne!"

"Sh!" The blond pleaded, glancing around to see if anyone heard. No one had. "Please! Be quiet!"

"Philippe told me you'd been banned!" Louis whispered.

"We… I am." Corinne answered.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Trying to save you!"

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

"Philippe's men are plotting against you, to kill you tonight." Corinne said "That's why I'm here."

"Philippe's men?" Louis was still looking at her suspiciously.

"Yes." Corinne nodded "Me and my friends overheard his men talking about it last night. We tried to warn Treville and the Regent, but they wouldn't listen."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Because, I'm a girl!" Corinne did a quick glance around to see if she spotted a real sword "Someone in this room had a real sword that they're probably planning on running you through with."

"You think you can stop them?"

"Not alone. But I have backup." Corinne noticed all three of her friends dancing nearby.

"Are you sure?" Louis said, still not sure if he should trust the girl that had just tried to tell him her name was Barbeque.

"Yes." Corinne insisted "Please Louis. Listen to me. I wouldn't risk being thrown in the dungeon for the rest of my life if I wasn't sure."

Louis stared at her and then nodded "I believe you."

Corinne sighed with relief, and then looked around the room. The light from the chandelier reflected off of something nearby.

She looked, her eyes growing wide as she saw the top edge of a sword peeking out a fake one.

She looked at her friends and discretely nodded towards the sword.

Renee and Viveca ran off to go do something, while Aramina spun over to the man, who happened to be Philippe, but he was unrecognizable behind his mask, to try to keep him occupied a while longer.

Corinne looked around, and then smiled at Louis "Uh… shall we get some punch?"

Louis looked at her curiously, then nodded "Yes, let's."

So the couple basically ran off the dance floor.

Philippe growled inwardly. Louis was now on the opposite side of the room. He tried to dance the red head over in that direction, but somehow, she kept him from reaching his destination. It was then he realized, the red head and the blond were working together, and that they were the maids from the palace. He tried to tick the girl into going to the other side of the room, but she couldn't be convinced. Finally, he had enough. He pushed Aramina over and called in his men.

"Men!" he shouted in rage "Get him!"

Corinne was watching for the men to come busting through the door, but when hands grabbed Louis from behind she gasped and spun around.

"Let him go!" She shouted as she kicked one guy in the knee.

The man screamed in pain and released Louis' arm, leaving the one man holding him.

Corinne grabbed Louis' free arm and glared at the other man "I'm warning you. Release the prince now."

"Corinne!" Her three friends shouted, running her way "Look out!"

Corinne spun around and ducked, just as a large glass vase swung towards her. Viveca, Aramina and Renee were already in their fighting clothes, so VIveca flicked out her ribbons and wrapped them around the guy with the vase's legs. He fell to the ground and the vase shattered.

Corinne quickly discarded the longer skirt and jumped into action.

The ballroom guests fled from the room as the battle commenced. They were all kept busy as the regent's men kept charging them.

"Where's the prince?" Corinne asked urgently.

"I thought you were watching him!" Renee responded.

"I was a little busy." Corinne looked around and spotted Louis' mask laying on the ground "The passageways!"

Viveca pulled out a bottle of perfume and sprayed the men. The girls ran into the passageways…

**AFTER THE FIGHT (**same from the movie**)**

Louis watched as the carriage drove away with Philippe and him men in it.

He turned around as he heard the sound of footsteps walk up behind him.

"Your Highness." The three girls said with a curtsy.

Louis chuckled "Please. Since y'all just saved my life, please, call me Louis. And please, remove your masks. I know who y'all are."

The four girls removed their masks, then Louis turned to Corinne and smiled.

"You know Corinne." He said smiling "There's something I've been wanting to do since the balloon incident."

"Kill yourself?" Corinne teased.

Louis laughed "Not quite."

Then before any of them knew what was happening, Louis bent down and kissed her.

Corinne's first thought was pulling back, but she found herself responding to it instead.

Viveca and Renee gasped and Aramina sighed contentedly.

Treville's mouth dropped open, then, unable to stop himself, he cleared his throat.

The two pulled away from each other, their faces flushed, but smiling.

"I… I… uh…" Treville stammered "What… do we do with these girls."

Louis took Corinne's hand and smiled at her "I think I have an idea."

Corinne raised an eyebrow "You do?"

Louis nodded "Yep."

**Then the end of the movie happens.**

(I hope you liked it! I know SUPER short. The end, after the fight, is dedicated to C eci, who's favorite couple is Louis and Corinne. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
